


Untitled (A Very Special Fic)

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bad Fic, Crack, F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein House unsheathes his Manly Sword of Love.  'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (A Very Special Fic)

Cameron gazed longingly into her grizzled lover's cerulean eyes as her delicate hand tracked down his manly chest. House threaded his long pianist's fingers through the maiden's silky auburn (no, mahogany! wait, no, golden!) tresses.

"Oh, Allison," he sighed into her shapely ear, "I've loved you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you in the STD clinic."

"Oh, Gregory," she simpered, "and I, you. Even through your doomed affair with Wilson and your dalliance with Cuddy, I waited, because I knew you would return to me."

"I went to them, only because that bastard Chase had his way with you. God, I don't know why I didn't fire him sooner."

"I forgive you, my darling." She stood on tip-toe and bussed his scraggly cheek with her scarlet lips.

House put his arms around her and squeezed her ass. "And with you, fair lady, I shall stay, and will have no other from this day forth. I pledge you my heart, and my soul, my collection of Who discs and my porn DVDs."

"But you must get rid of Steve McQueen."

House promptly yanked the plague-ridden rodent from his cage and dislocated its neck with one sure pop. He flung the limp body into the garbage can.

"Got it in one!" the misanthropic doctor shouted in glee. He then turned back to the doe-eyed fellow. "It is done, my love."

Cameron smiled winningly, and the famed diagnostician was overwhelmed by her shear and glorious beauty. He bent down and claimed her soft lips with a kiss to ignite the burning passion of a thousand suns.

When he drew back his face was wet with tears of joy, and the fine drops on Cameron's dewy cheeks shone like diamonds.

"Oh, Gregory," she breathed. "All this time I've waited for your kiss."

"There's plenty more where that came from," he replied with a gentle leer.

"Oh my sweet, my fondest desire is that you plant your seed in my garden so I can bare the fruit of your lions." Cameron stepped back and ripped her demur satin blouse to reveal a black lacy corset that barely contained her heaving bosoms.

"Take me, House!" she cried. "Take me now!"

House unsheathed his manly sword of love. Then they had sex.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
